


Meteor

by BreakfastTea



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, BAMF Noctis Lucis Caelum, BAMF Prompto Argentum, Gen, Humour, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, POV Multiple, Summoning, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-04-07 08:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19080862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreakfastTea/pseuds/BreakfastTea
Summary: When Noctis gains complete control over his magic, it's a pleasant surprise for him and his friends. But why is it happening? What will the price be?And what is that voice only Noctis hears, calling out to him from the darkest depths?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my fiftieth FFXV fic on AO3!
> 
> Thank you all *so much* for being such wonderful readers since I joined this fandom in 2017. You are all so kind, and have made me smile so much. When I'm having a bad day, your comments always cheer me up. I'm so incredibly grateful!
> 
> So yeah, 50th FFXV fic here. Thought I'd celebrate with a non-request. I'll be updating this every week ^_^

Something had changed with Noctis.

Surrounded by the Havokfangs they’d been sent to hunt at Alstor Slough, Prompto realised he wasn’t needed in this battle. Actually, neither were Gladio or Ignis. Noctis had it covered with the most controlled use of magic Prompto had ever seen from him. He took out the four monsters without breaking a sweat. And once he’d finished, Noctis practically bounced away from the fight. Not even the rain seemed to be getting him down.

“This is unexpected,” Ignis said.

“Unexpected?” Gladio sputtered. “Why can’t he always be this good?”

“Dude, that was amazing!” Prompto said. “I’ve never seen your magic like this before.”

“I know, right?” Noctis said. He had a goofy grin on his face. “It’s just working. Like it’s supposed to.” He put his hands on his hips. “Feels pretty good.”

Prompto couldn’t help it. He burst out laughing. “You’re buzzed!”

“A little bit,” Noctis said. He stepped away, footsteps dancing to a beat no one else heard. “Don’t you guys feel it?”

“Feel what?” Gladio asked. Prompto saw the fond look on his face. If he didn’t seem worried, maybe Prompto didn’t need to worry either.

“Like there’s something in the air.” His fingertips danced the way they did when he played the piano. “Everything feels stronger.”

Ignis frowned. “Noct –”

“Ignis,” Gladio admonished. “Let the guy have some fun.”

A roar from nearby interrupted them. Looking over his shoulder, Prompto saw a huge figure moving nearby. “Guys, we’ve got a problem!”

A Catoblepas lumbered towards them, its huge body creating massive waves in the water. Everything in its path fled, desperate to escape the oncoming tide. They normally ran when these things came at them, but it was already too late. It was on them, its gargantuan head and neck swinging at them. Prompto laughed before he could cry. He pulled out his camera. Might as well take a photo so someone might learn what had been the end of them. “We are so screwed.”

“Get ready!” Ignis said, his spear appearing in his hand.

“Nah, don’t worry. I’ve got this.” Noctis stepped forwards, hand held out.

He cast Flare. Just like that.

And Prompto captured the moment with a perfect shot. “Whoa, Noct.”

The Catoblepas fell seconds later, cooked to a crisp.

Noctis turned back to his friends. “Lunch?”

Prompto was relieved to see Ignis and Gladio looked as shocked as he did because… because… “ _Dude_!”

“Since when could you do that?” Gladio demanded.

“Since today,” Noctis said like it was no big deal.

“You’re not even exhausted?” Ignis asked.

Noctis shrugged. “I could do it again if I had to.”

Prompto stared at him. How could he sound so chill when he’d just cast one of the most powerful spells without putting it in a Flask first? It wasn’t like Noctis to be so adept at magic.

“This is most unusual,” Ignis said. “You must admit this is not something you’ve been able to do normally.”

“Actually, that’s always what he’s like without the Flasks,” Gladio said. “Explosive. Remember?”

“Explosive, yes. Controlled, no,” Ignis said. “Noct –”

“I’m not deaf,” Noctis said. He started for the path back to the car. “Seriously, lunch. I could eat a Catoblepas myself,” he shouted over his shoulder.

Torn, Prompto looked from Noctis to Ignis to Gladio. “Um…”

“Go on,” Ignis said. “Let’s just keep an eye on him.”

“You think something’s wrong?” Prompto asked.

“Still not deaf!” Noctis called out over the pouring rain.

“No, but apparently you’ve developed super hearing,” Gladio muttered.

“Seems like it,” Noctis said.

Prompto ran to catch up with him. He couldn’t help noticing the bounce Noctis still had in his step. He seemed lighter. Maybe even happier. Prompto couldn’t help smiling. Had he ever seen Noctis so relaxed? Hmmm, he didn’t think so.

Reaching Noctis’ side, Prompto slapped him on the soggy shoulder. “Seriously though, what’s with you?”

“I told you, I can just feel it.”

“What’s ‘it’?” Prompto asked.

“Magic,” Noctis said. “Stronger than ever. It’s just right there.” He looked over at Prompto. “How are you?”

“I’m fine.”

“Tired?” Noctis asked.

“A little.” They’d been up early to hunt down the Havokfangs.

Noctis held out a hand. “Here.”

A Curaga spell washed over Prompto, erasing his exhaustion and the lingering aches from a few hard days of fighting. Looking over his shoulder, Noctis cast the same spell over Ignis and Gladio.

“Wish it was like this all the time,” Noctis said.

“Huh?” Prompto stared at him. “What do you mean?”

“Magic,” Noctis said. He held up his hand, cupping a strong flame. “It’s never worked so easily. Things get lost inside me. It’s why I use the Flasks. I’m usually no good at this. I can’t control it.”

“But you can warp and all that other stuff,” Prompto said.

“You ever see the Kingsglaive fight?” Noctis asked.

“Yeah, sometimes. When I was training with Cor.”

“You see them use magic?”

Prompto had. “It was different to yours though. They borrowed it from your dad, right? It’s not the same for them as it is for you so – ”

“That’s because I couldn’t use magic the way my dad could,” Noctis said.

“You can’t?” Prompto asked.

“I can’t control it the way I’m supposed to,” Noctis said. “It was always too much. I couldn’t refine it. I couldn’t shape it the way Dad did, the way the Kingsglaive did.” He closed is fist around the flames, killing them. “That accident I had. When I was little. It damaged my connection to the Crystal. Before that, it was different. It felt like this… although I didn’t have any training so it’s not like I could use it. But that was then. I had to find a different way. It’s why I have to put spells into the Flasks or create potions out of sports drinks. It’s the only way I can make any of this work.”

“So? There’s nothing wrong with that,” Prompto said. “You don’t have to do everything the same way your dad did.”

“Maybe not. I can share it with you guys and it’s not like you have to rely on me because the flasks and potions are ready for you to use whenever,” Noctis said. “But this feels really nice.” He smirked. “Wish I could shove it in all those councillors’ faces.”

“Councillors?” Prompto asked.

“Yeah, the ones who told me to my face what a disappointment I was to the people of Lucis. _A King should not have to scrabble to control his power the way you do. And the way you share it with others! Do you think this is a democracy, boy? What an embarrassment you are, Prince Noctis. How does your father bear the shame?_ ” He kicked a rock. “Like I asked to be almost cut in half and infected with the Scourge.”

“Any idea why you can do it now?” Prompto asked, scrambling to keep up with Noctis’ unexpected outburst. His friend was never this chatty.

“Not really,” Noctis said. “I –”

“Oi, Noct! Imperials, overhead!” Gladio shouted from behind.

Looking up, Prompto saw the MTs dropping down, banners and weapons at the ready.

“Ugh, what a pain,” Noctis muttered. Hand outstretched, this time it was a burst of lightning leaping forward, frying the robotic soldiers before they could take a single step. As they collapsed with their rasping cries, Noctis walked on. He didn’t even slouch. He actually held his head high, a bright smile lighting up his features. Prompto barely recognised his friend. Noctis hadn’t ever been carefree. Ever.

He’d never shared his thoughts so openly either. If Prompto didn’t know better, he would’ve said Noctis had had too much to drink. Except Noctis barely drank, and they hadn’t been near any alcohol in days.

“I’m serious about lunch,” Noctis called back. “I’m gonna order one of everything.”

Prompto stood motionless as Noctis climbed the rest of the way alone. Ignis and Gladio came to stand with him. “Do we need to worry?” Prompto asked.

“I honestly don’t know,” Ignis said.

At the nearby diner, Noctis made good on his promise and ate one of everything. His vegetables still wound up on Ignis’ plate, but he practically inhaled everything else.

“You got hollow legs?” Gladio muttered.

“Perhaps using magic this way causes your appetite to increase,” Ignis said.

“Looks like it,” Noctis said. He leaned back in the booth, patting his stomach. “I could eat that again.”

“This hasn’t happened before?” Prompto asked.

“Not to me,” Noctis said. He belched, pressing a hand to his mouth to muffle the sound. “We should probably clear through some hunts while it lasts. Earn all that cash while we can.”

“Works for me,” Gladio said.

“I’d rather we find out the cause first,” Ignis said.

Noctis slid out of the booth. “Let’s figure out while we earn.”

Prompto sighed. He was ready for a post lunch nap. “Fine, but you’re doing the heavy lifting.”

Noctis grinned at him. “With pleasure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone! See you Friday for the next request, and next Monday for chapter two <3
> 
> Until then, you can find me on [Tumblr](http://breakfastteatime.tumblr.com/) ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaaah, you may have noticed I've now listed this as having nine chapters. Hopefully I've got it right this time ^^;;;;
> 
> Thank you all so much for the support on this story! I've been SO excited to share it wih you all <3

Over the next few days, they took on whatever hunts they could find. Noctis took out daemons, monsters… anything and everything. Ignis and the others just stood and watched. He did it without hitting Stasis once.

“There is one thing,” Noctis said, accepting his breakfast plate from Ignis that morning in camp.

“Yes?” Ignis asked.

“I haven’t slept since this started.”

He said it so casually, Ignis wasn’t certain he’d heard right. However, before he could ask for clarification, Noctis offered it.

“I’m not even tired,” he said. “It’s so weird.”

Weird was quite the understatement.

“Oh, and another thing? I definitely can’t make flasks right now. I tried. Look.”

Noctis pointed to a patch of land just off to the haven’s edge. Last night, there’d been a small copse of trees. Now, nothing. Just a black patch of land where they’d once stood.

Ignis stared, mouth hanging open.

“Yeah, good thing no one else was awake, huh?” Noctis chuckled.

Somehow, Ignis managed to turn and stare at him.

Noctis already had a mouthful of eggs. “No one died. It’s fine,” he mumbled.

The others came for breakfast before Ignis could come up with a response.

Five hunts later, they pulled in at Galdin Quay because Noctis figured why not fill Dino’s latest order while he had never-before-realised control over his magic. Ignis had to admit Noctis’ newfound prowess came in useful.

Except Noctis just wasn’t quite himself. Not in a bad way. If Ignis was honest with himself, he hadn’t seen Noctis so merry since childhood. Noctis laughed freely. Nothing was restrained or smothered for the sake of keeping up appearances. He shared his feelings like it was nothing.

“Kinda like he’s drunk, huh?” Gladio said, nudging Ignis.

Ignis watched Noctis and Prompto heading into the restaurant. “That’s one way to put it.”

“Relax. We’ll keep any eye on him like we always do, and enjoy this while it lasts,” Gladio said. “You can’t worry like this all the time. Let him have fun, and try to have some yourself. I mean, look at him. He’s practically giddy.”

Noctis danced around a group of excited children. The children giggled and waved, and Noctis waved back, smiling brightly.

As nice as it all was, it just didn’t seem natural for Noctis. Not anymore. He was sunnier than Prompto. “What if it’s something bad? What if we missed something? What if – ah!” Ignis pressed his hands to where Gladio had smacked him upside the head. “Gladio!”

“Relax,” Gladio said. “We can handle this. Besides, you gotta admit, it’s come in handy. We are rolling in gil right now.”

Ignis sighed. He knew better than to argue further. “Fine. Let’s see what Coctura can cook for us.”

An hour later, Ignis couldn’t help but admire the sheer amount of food Noctis managed to consume. He ate double what he normally put away. Interesting. Perhaps having such refined control of his magic also brought with it far higher energy consumption and –

And Noctis was asleep at the table, head cushioned on his elbows.

Ignis relaxed. At last. This had to be the first time Noctis had slept in days. Not that he’d shown a single ill effect from not sleeping, but there was simply no way it was healthy for any human to go so long without proper rest.

Prompto took a photo. “Aw, too cute!”

“So refined, Sleeping Beauty,” Gladio said, chuckling.

“How was the meal?” Coctura asked.

“Amazing, as always,” Ignis said.

“Did you come to see the meteors?” she asked.

Meteors? “Here? Tonight?” Ignis asked. Something scratched at the back of his mind, a memory he couldn’t fully grasp.

“Should be a beautiful sight across the sea,” Coctura said.

“Oh, so that’s why it’s so busy here!” Prompto said.

“Right,” Coctura said. “I hope you weren’t planning on spending the night. We’re fully booked.” She looked at Noctis. “Perhaps one of you ought to tell him that.”

She said her farewells and returned to work. Ignis glanced at Gladio. “Camping it is for tonight then.”

“Great, I’ll get the gear from the car.” Gladio nudged Prompto. “Give me a hand. We’ll leave the expert to wake up Noct.”

“See you at the haven!” Prompto said, heading off with Gladio.

Ignis turned back to Noctis. He'd rather not wake him, but Noctis could hardly stay here. Reaching out, Ignis grasped Noctis' shoulder. "Time to wake up."

* * *

He stood on the shore, water lapping at his bare feet. The tide washed in and out, in and out. Noctis turned to the skies and saw the stars falling in streaks of white light.

It was so beautiful. The heavens danced above him, starlight shimmering.

_Chosen King…_

Noctis frowned. Who was that? He closed his eyes, listening, listening. His body swayed with the tide, his head light, his thoughts dancing with the falling stars overhead. Fear prickled the very back of his mind, but it sank beneath his syrupy slow thoughts.

_…hear…_

Noctis’ eyes opened. He wasn’t on the shore anymore. The water reached his neck. He had to tread water to keep himself above the surface. The water reflected the light of the stars, the light dazzling him. Noctis looked back over his shoulder. The beach was a very, very long way away. He needed to get back there. The fear returned, a sharp knife slicing through dreamy slowness warping his thoughts.

_…hear me._

The light dimmed. Something lurked beneath the waves, down in the ocean’s dark depths.

_A reckoning awaits._

Noctis saw it. His heart lurched. A figure in the water’s depths. Cloak billowing, magic shimmering, a hand of bone reached out to him.

_Chosen. I am coming for you. You must fight to win, or I will take your life._

Fingers scratched at his leg. Tearing it free, Noctis tried to swim away.

It was already too late.

Black magic wrapped around his ankle and pulled him down, down, down into –

* * *

Ignis gave Noctis another gentle nudge. “Noct, it’s time to wake up. You can’t sleep here.”

Noctis stirred, cracking open only one eye. “Huh?”

At least some things never changed. “Open your eyes,” Ignis said. “I need to ask you something.”

“No, wait,” Noctis mumbled. His eyes closed. “There’s something in my dreams.”

“It’s to do with your magic,” Ignis said, keeping his voice low. No telling who might be close enough to listen.

Noctis roused himself. He pushed back from the table, blinking hard. “What is it?”

“There’s going to be a meteor shower here tonight,” Ignis said. “It promises to be spectacular.”

To Ignis’ surprise, Noctis broke out into a smile. “Meteors? Really?” He leaned back. “That explains it.”

“It does?” Ignis asked.

“Yeah. Dad told me about it once. Said meteor showers always made his magic more powerful.” He laughed. “Clarus said it made Dad act drunk too.”

“Drunk on power perhaps,” Ignis said.

“Right.” Noctis pushed himself to his feet. “Should’ve known it wouldn’t last.”

Ignis stared at Noctis. He still wasn’t entirely used to such naked honesty from him. Ignis cleared his throat to regain his composure. “What do you mean?”

“Everything working the way it’s supposed to,” Noctis said. They reached the boardwalk that would return them to the mainland. “Still, at least I got to experience it just this once.”

“Did the king explain why meteor showers have this effect upon you?” Ignis asked.

“Something to do with all our divine connections.” Noctis stretched his hands over his head. “We should’ve picked up some more hunts.”

“You know when you’ll be back to normal?” Ignis asked.

“A few days after the last meteor falls,” Noctis said. “That’s what Dad said. Clarus mentioned something about him being kinda hungover once it ended, so I’m already sorry for the trouble I’ll cause.”

“I for one shall miss your openness,” Ignis said. “It’s been rather refreshing to hear exactly how you feel for once.”

“Dad said one other thing,” Noctis said.

“Oh?”

Noctis looked to the sky. “He said they’re an omen. The meteors.” He pressed a hand to his head. For a moment, Noctis looked deeply troubled. “Maybe that’s what I dreamt about.”

Anxiety unfurled in Ignis’ gut. “What do you mean?”

Noctis waved a hand. “Don’t worry so much,” he said. “You don’t need to waste all that energy on me.” Noctis turned around, walking backwards. “Ignis?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you. For everything.” Noctis smiled, the expression uncharacteristically open and honest. “I need to say thank you to the others. I don’t think I make it clear enough sometimes.” He turned around and walked off.

Ignis laughed. Yes, drunk on power was a good way to put it. He left Noctis to head off to the haven. Someone needed to stock up their curative collection after all.

Maybe that would distract him from the gnawing worry now gripping him. What had Noctis meant about an omen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Okay, I promise the real action starts next time!)


	3. Chapter 3

Gladio thought the whole thing was hilarious. Noctis was buzzed, hyped up for the meteor shower like a little kid. He couldn’t sit still; roving around and around and around the haven’s edges. Watching him made Gladio dizzy. Noctis had been like it since he’d realised he couldn’t create curatives the way he usually did. He tried to pour Curaga into an energy drink only to cast the magic instead. Gladio figured everyone on the beach felt better for it. Everyone except Noctis, that was. He was frowning like it was some kind of major disaster, which it really wasn’t. Noctis’ disasters usually involved multiple poisonings… Not that telling Noctis that helped.

“You guys need curatives,” Noctis had said when Gladio pointed out that Curaga was way better than Venomcast. “What if I’m not there to cast Curaga or whatever?”

“You planning on going somewhere without us?” Gladio asked.

Noctis stared into space.

Gladio couldn’t interpret the look on Noctis’ face. He still couldn’t when he thought back on it. What had gotten into Noctis tonight? “Noct? You with us?”

“Yeah. Sorry.” And with that, Noctis had set off pacing again. He hadn’t stopped for ten minutes now, going around and around.

“Would you sit down?” Ignis called out when Noctis began his fifteenth loop of the haven.

Gladio hid his smirk. Should’ve known Ignis wouldn’t be able to take Noctis circling like that. Personally, Gladio figured it was better he walked it off. Didn’t want him twitching like that in the tent all night. Maybe they could spar later…

“You guys better not get injured until I’m back to normal,” Noctis said.

“Are you still on that?” Gladio asked. “We’ll be fine.”

“Yeah, we can camp out here for a few days,” Prompto said. “We totally deserve a beach vacation.”

Noctis muttered something under his breath and resumed circling the haven. Gladio heard Ignis’ sharp breath and had to hide his snort in a sneeze. The guy really needed to lighten up.

“Just leave any fights to me,” Noctis said. “You guys can’t get hurt.”

“Maybe we need to get you in a fight right now,” Gladio said. “Burn off some of that energy.”

Noctis shook his head. “There’s nothing left here to fight.”

“Yeah, and he doesn’t wanna miss the meteor shower!” Prompto added.

“We could spar?” Gladio offered.

“No,” Noctis said. “I don’t want hurt you.”

Noctis looked so serious when he said it, Gladio figured he better not make a joke of it.

“Try to relax, Noct,” Ignis said, sounded strained. “We’ll manage for a few days without curatives.”

“You’d better,” Noctis said.

And then he started pacing again.

Gladio hadn’t ever thought about it before. He’d just accepted Noctis’ curatives for what they were – portable and convenient. King Regis and the Glaives could cure themselves, but without the potions, they were at a real disadvantage if they hit Stasis while injured. Gladio sat back in his chair. That just wasn’t an issue for them until now.

Maybe Noctis’ temporary abilities weren’t as perfect as they first seemed.

And this whole nervous energy thing. That wasn’t really like him either. Noctis was totally on edge, and something told Gladio there was more to it than the curative situation.

“Have you ever seen him like this?” Prompto asked, planting himself in the chair beside Gladio’s, camera in hand as always. “He thanked me for being his friend earlier. There was a speech and everything. I thought he was gonna cry.” He laughed. “It was kinda sweet.”

“Seriously?” Gladio asked. He’d have to tell Iris. She’d think it was adorable.

“Seriously. And you never saw him so happy before?” Prompto asked. “Wait, no, that sounds like he’s never happy. Which he is. But this is hyper. Actually, it’s kinda manic.”

“Manic.” Gladio watched Noctis stomping in circles. Did he want to wear off the protective sigils and leave them open to a daemon attack? “Yeah, that’s a good word for it.”

“But you know what I mean?” Prompto asked. “Has he ever been so chatty before?”

“No.” Never. Noctis wasn’t really one to go around telling people how he really felt. “I’ve never heard him like this before,” Gladio said. “It’s like someone turned off the filter between his brain and his mouth.”

“He was more like this when he was little,” Ignis said, coming over to join them, a fresh can of Ebony in hand. “He’d tell me everything. And then, after the accident, it was as though he closed a part of himself off from the world.”

Gladio heard the wistful, sad tone in Ignis’ voice. Made sense; he was the one who’d known Noctis the longest. In a way, he must’ve suffered a loss after Noctis came back from the Marilith attack. Because the kid he’d been and the kid he’d become sounded like two different people.

Ignis sat in his chair, cleaning his glasses. “Enjoy it while it lasts. As soon as the meteors clear, he’ll be… calmer. More contained. After an initial hangover phase, for which he has already apologised.”

“Yeah, he sure has been emotional.” Earlier, before the endless pacing, Gladio had listened, amused and genuinely honoured, when Noctis poured out his gratitude. There’d been a lot of apologising for that time Gladio had had to protect Noctis from an attack in Insomnia, earning Gladio his first scar, and a lot of thanking him for training Noctis during the pissiest of his teenage years. “He really can’t help it, can he?”

“Doesn’t seem to bother him,” Prompto said. “Oh, and he fried those Seadevils that were here! One last hunt taken care of. We are so in the money right now.” He rubbed his hands together. “We are talking _days_ of real beds under actual roofs!”

“Yeah, would be nice if he could do that all the time,” Gladio said. He hadn’t wanted to admit it, but he and Prompto were in a tight spot with those bastard monsters until Noctis arrived, told them to get back and then froze the sea creatures with a Blizzard spell. It was a pretty impressive sight to see. Gladio remembered Noctis’ struggles with his magic, how he’d tried to hide his frustration until Gladio clocked it and gave him practice dummies to pound on until he felt better. Seeing him like this was refreshing, even if it wasn’t going to last.

Noctis came to a stop in front of them. Gladio frowned, certain he’d seen a flash of strange colour in Noctis’ eyes. “Something wrong?” he asked.

Turning away, Noctis pointed at the sky. “It’s starting.”

Gasps went out from the crowds on the beach as the sky lit up with shooting stars. Gladio stared in amazement. He’d never seen anything like it. Living in a city, especially one protected by a magical wall, cut off the stars. But this was beyond anything he’d expected. It looked like every star in the sky fell towards the ocean.

“Impressive,” Ignis said.

“Understatement of the century, Ignis,” Gladio muttered.

“Oh, wow!” Prompto was on his feet, camera firing on rapid mode. “Maybe I’ll capture something Vyv will want!”

Gladio stood up, going to Noctis’ side. “You alright?” He kept his voice low, not wanting the others to overhear.

Noctis shook his head. “It’s not supposed to be like this. There’s too many. It’s not right.”

“What do you mean?” Gladio asked.

“It’s here,” Noctis said. “It’s calling to me.”

Gladio turned to Noctis and saw it again; a strange glow in his eyes, darker than the one he had when Summoning. Gladio clenched his teeth. Something was happening here, something he feared he wouldn’t be able to stop or protect Noctis from.

“Something’s happening. Something that I have to stop.” Noctis winced, pressing a hand to his head. “I can hear a voice.”

“An Astral?” Gladio asked.

“No,” Noctis said. “A Messenger maybe. I –”

“Guys, look at that! In the sky!” Prompto called out. “That can’t be good!”

Looking up, Gladio couldn’t believe his eyes. A meteor. But not some harmless speck burning up in the atmosphere, but massive rock hurtling to the sea. Already the waves churned, larger and larger, a hot wind blowing in from the meteor as it burned up in the atmosphere.

If it hit Galdin Quay, people would die. _Everyone_ would die.

“It’s magic,” Noctis said. “Black magic.”

“It can’t be,” Gladio said. How could magic create something as huge as that?

“What do we do?” Prompto asked.

“Help evacuate. It’s a risk, but you’ve got to get everyone to higher ground. If the daemons come out, you’ll have to keep everyone safe,” Noctis ordered. “Go, now!” He leapt off the edge of the haven, running for the sea.

Gladio sprinted to catch up with him. He grabbed Noctis’ arm, dragging him to a stop. “Oi! What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

Noctis looked at him, the strange glow shimmering in his eyes. “What am I doing?” he said, like Gladio had never asked a dumber question. Gladio resisted the urge to back up a step. He’d never been afraid of Noctis before, but something about him right now put Gladio’s teeth on edge, like the magic inside him changed who he was. “I can stop it, but if something goes wrong, it’s up to you three to keep people safe. Get everyone to higher ground, now!”

For the first time in his life, Gladio hesitated.

Noctis pushed him away. “Trust me! Go!”

The determination in Noctis’ eyes was undeniable. Gladio did believe in him. Maybe more than he ever had. Gladio saw a king before him, one whose power belied his slim stature. Gladio wasn’t used to Noctis being so powerful. Except this was the same guy who’d barely looked at a Behemoth yesterday and taken it down with a single spell. Who was Gladio to question Noctis right now? “Alright,” Gladio said. “You can count on us.”

Noctis said nothing. He turned away, the wind tearing at his hair and clothes as he ran once again for the shoreline.

Gladio ran back to the haven. Ignis and Prompto stared at him. He held up a hand to stop them before they could start arguing. “We have to help evacuate. Let’s move!”

As Ignis and Prompto scrambled to follow orders, Gladio spared one last look at Noctis.

He couldn’t believe his eyes.

Noctis…

…Noctis walked over water, crystalline light marking every step he took.

“Gladio! We don’t have time!” Ignis shouted. “He can do it!”

“Coming!”

Gladio didn’t look back again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh yeah, the real fun starts here XD
> 
> See y'all next week ^_^ Or over on [Tumblr!](breakfastteatime.tumblr.com/) Asks are always open if you wanna chat :D 
> 
> (PS - I *think* we're gonna be sticking with nine chapters but this thing keeps getting longer in edits so please don't be surprised if that number changes again ^^;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again SO MUCH for all the support with this story. You guys are the best!
> 
> ...I almost feel bad for what y'all are about to read...

Power gathered around Noctis, crystalline shards spinning around him until they became indistinguishable from each other. The power of the shooting stars filled him until his head swam with it, magic overloading his senses. This was so much more than he’d used before. He staggered, drunk with the energy pouring through him. His vision smeared, his heart pounding in his chest. He couldn’t let it get the better of him. Without his magic, the Meteor spell would hit. People would die. His friends would die.

Noctis kept running, footsteps impossibly light on the water beneath him. No one was dying at Galdin Quay tonight.  
  
Meteor loomed overhead, burning with dark, fiery power. Noctis had heard of the ultimate black magic before. He'd read of his ancestors' powers and prowess, their ability to wield magic so great his own connection looked pathetic in comparison. But even they’d known not to dabble in anything this immense. Why kill their enemy at the cost of anyone else who might be too close to such incredible power?  
  
And yet the fact remained, literally hanging over his head. Somehow, someone had cast Meteor.

Or something. His eyes went down to the water beneath him. Whatever it was, Messenger or daemon, it waited below. Red tendrils of magic licked at the power keeping Noctis above the water.  
  
He didn’t have time to worry about that. Nothing mattered. Just Meteor. Stop it. He had to stop it. Noctis ran forward, gathering more power into himself no matter how overwhelming it was. He was the only thing standing between the people at the Quay and death. If Meteor hit the ocean, it was all over for them.

The voice he’d heard in his dream called out again.

_Chosen King. Show me your worth so that I do not drag you down to the depths._  


Head pounding, Noctis looked down. This time, he saw it. A black hole opened beneath the ocean, and down in the depths sat a hooded figure with a cauldron bubbling with black magic. Bizarre glyphs encircled the creature, glowing with a red light.

_Prove your worth._

Meteor drew nearer, it’s light tainting everything in a vicious shade of red. Wind tore at Noctis, kicking the ocean up high into enormous walls of water. Even with his power, he had to warp to stay on top of the waves.

_Meteor can be stopped if you are strong enough._

Noctis would stop it. So much power sang around him. He could harness that, protect the Quay, destroy Meteor. He pulled on the magic surrounding him, drawing the raw, starlit energy into himself. More, more, more. It almost blotted out his vision.  
  
Heat burned into him. Meteor roared overhead, drawing closer to the ocean. No! He couldn't let that happen. He couldn’t let anyone die, especially not his friends.

Noctis stopped atop the largest, most mountainous wave and pushed the energy outwards. He'd never once succeeded in creating a shield. Nothing anyone had tried with him back at the Citadel had ever worked. He hated it. It meant Gladio had to work faster when Noctis got himself in too much trouble. It meant he couldn’t protect people the way his father could. It was another disappointment for his critics to batter him with.

But he'd absorbed every lesson Dad and the Glaives had hammered into him, and now he knew this was the one time, maybe the only time, he'd make it work.  
  
Noctis threw out his hands. He had to protect everyone at Galdin.

He cast Barrier.

No, more than that.

He created a Wall. Its light would slaughter any daemon within its boundaries.

Except the thing under the sea.

Silence fell. The sea beneath him stilled. Noctis breathed while he could.

Until Meteor and Wall collided. Noctis grunted, body shuddering like he held up Meteor on his own back, a poor imitation of Titan. He'd held Meteor off, but how to get rid of it?  
  
Push. Push it back.  
  
Burning with power, Noctis stood tall. He raised both hands. Crystal light meshed with starlight and rushed to meet the Meteor. Knees bending, Noctis took the weight and pushed.  
  
Meteor didn't move.  
  
But it had to. He needed more power. He found it in himself, and it gathered in streams, netting Meteor and lifting, pushing, shoving it away from the ocean. He ignored the strain, ignored the aches in his body, the exhaustion threading through him, the blood running from his nose and over his lips. No one would die tonight. His Wall expanded upwards, pushing the Meteor further and further away from the ocean.

Except Meteor pushed back.

A deep, guttural roar built in Noctis’ chest. He couldn’t hold Meteor off forever. It had to have a weakness, a place where he could undo it. He scanned it, magic roving over the black magic’s surface. There! A crack. Noctis had one shot. He dispelled the Wall and aimed a powerful Freeze spell into it. Then, he followed it up with Flare.

Meteor smashed into millions of tiny pieces. They rained, harmless, into the ocean.

He heard the laughter again.

_Impressive. Perhaps this is why you are the Chosen King._  


Noctis faltered. The magic he'd accessed bled away from him. Suddenly, he no longer felt so steady on his feet. The water tossed beneath him as the waves followed again. Looking back, he saw just how far it was back to shore. If he didn't run now, he wouldn't make it.

His sluggish mind remembered he didn’t need to go as far as the shore; Galdin Quay had a dock. He could run to that instead. Looking, he saw a figure there, waving.

Prompto.

Exhausted, magic fading, Noctis ran, sliding down the wall of water even as it slowly sank around him. With Meteor gone, clouds gathered, heavy rain pummelling the sea.

_Can you make it back? Do so, and I will leave you be. Fail, and I will take your life._

Noctis didn't have time to ponder the words. He had to get make it to the dock. Now. If he did that, he promised himself he’d sleep for _days._ His power faded, the magic keeping him atop the waves faltering. He’d never have the strength needed to swim the whole way back, especially in waters this rough. Locking his eyes in the distant dock, Noctis ran.

It wasn’t going to work; his magic was too depleted to keep him above the waves. Thinking fast, he cast Blizzaga. A stream of ice shot across the water, freezing waves into a path. It didn’t reach the dock, but it got him close enough.

_You are certainly among the more imaginative of the Lucii._

Noctis ran, slipped and skidded. His legs wanted to give out, his back tight with pain. Run. Faster. Go. The ice cracked and shattered in his wake, melted by the warm water and the power of the unsettled tide. Thunder boomed overhead, lightning racing through the clouds. Rain hammered him, stinging his eyes. He lost his balance, crashing into the ice, slashing the skin beneath his chin. He didn’t care. He scrambled back to his feet. Run. Had to get to the dock. To Prompto. To safety. He’d done too much, exhausted himself. He had to get back to them.

_Fail, and you die. You’d leave such a heavy burden on their consciences?_

“Keep going, Noct!” Prompto shouted. “You’re almost here! You got this!”

Noctis took another step.

The ice cracked.

Another step.

The ice broke.

He sank beneath the water, black water closing over his head. The waves shoved him deeper as the peaks collapsed in on themselves. Looking up, Noctis saw the surface, lightning dancing over him. He looked down. The Messenger stared up at him.

_Oh? Perhaps you desire to walk in my domain. I almost had you once before, when you were a child. Death has stalked you for most of your life._

Kicking hard, groaning at the pain, Noctis kicked back to the surface. He broke through, sucking air into desperate lungs. Another wave pushed him far beneath the surface once again. He kicked hard, breaking through into salty air. He heaved a breath into his lungs, taking in far too much water with it. The tide didn't let up. It pushed him under again and again. He kept fighting back, putting distance between himself and the Messenger waiting below.

_How much longer can you fight this? Your strength wanes. If you fail, you’ll stay with me in death. Even prophecy cannot stand against it._

Surface. Breaking through, gasping for air, Noctis saw the dock. Prompto waved and shouted at him, but Noctis couldn’t hear his words over the crashing water and angry storm. Another wave hit him, dragging him down. Noctis sank, the tide too strong. His lungs burned, desperate for oxygen he couldn’t have. Drowning. He was drowning. Instinct kicked in, even with his vision fading to black. Noctis summoned a dagger from the Armiger. Warp. He could warp to the surface… This was his last chance.

He threw the dagger, body warping after it.

He shot into the air. The dock was so close now. And Prompto wasn’t alone. Gladio and Ignis were there. Noctis tried to angle his body, tried to make it so he’d crash at their feet.

His body didn’t listen. He had nothing left. His friends reached out, but he couldn’t reach back.

Noctis hit the water again, hard and fast. He sank, too empty to fight for life.  
  
He came to rest at the Messenger’s feet. His lungs contracted in his chest, begging helplessly. His whole body convulsed with his need for oxygen. Too late. Too late. Water crushed him, an entire ocean pushing him down.

A bony hand reached for him. Thin fingers closed around his wrist, holding him under the water. Noctis saw the creature – the Messenger’s – robes dancing around him. Looking up, he saw the surface, too far away to reach.

_A pity you didn’t make it back. Had you survived, I may have aided you._

Brittle arms closed around Noctis.

_Instead, you can stay with me._

No, he had to get back. He saw the surface above, the storm warped by the water. He could get there. He could. He…

_Take a breath. It will end quicker for you._

Noctis’ body betrayed him. His lungs couldn’t hold another second.

Except there was no air to breathe. Water rushed down his throat and into his lungs, filling them.

Noctis drowned.

_Welcome home._

The Messenger faded away, leaving a body on the ocean floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *goes into immediate hiding*


	5. Chapter 5

Prompto didn’t hesitate. He pulled in the deepest breath his lungs would take and dived into the water. He swam fast, propelling himself deeper. He had to find Noctis before it was too late. He couldn’t die after he’d stopped the meteor.

Deeper. Deeper. The water’s weight pressed down on Prompto’s body. Where was Noctis? Prompto’s chest burned. He knew if he went up for air without Noctis, he’d never save his friend in time. He grabbed his flashlight off his jacket and swung it around, doing his best to light up the ocean. Come on. Come _on._ Where was he? He had to be –

There! He saw Noct below. Prompto grabbed him and kicked off the sea bed, swimming up. It was a lot harder than it looked on TV. Even in water, Noctis was an awkward deadweight. Prompto grit his teeth and kicked harder. He ignored his aching legs and screaming lungs. He had to make it to the surface. That was all that mattered.

They broke through. Prompto gasped for air, struggling to keep himself and Noctis afloat. Hands reached out and grabbed them; Gladio hauling Noctis onto the deck while Ignis helped Prompto out of the water.

“You did well,” Ignis said, patting Prompto on the back.

“Thanks,” Prompto wheezed, trying to catch his breath without hyperventilating, vomiting or passing out. He looked up, terror striking when he saw Gladio performing CPR. “Come on, Noct,” he chanted as Ignis went to help. “You’re gonna be okay.”

Except Noctis wasn’t breathing, and Gladio had gone from just chest compressions to rescue breaths. Prompto didn’t dare speak again; he couldn’t break anyone’s concentration. Noctis was… Noctis might not…

Footsteps approached, the sound barely audible over the booming storm exploding overhead. Looking over, Prompto saw Coctura approaching with two other women who carried bags laden with medical equipment. He watched as they stepped up, working with Gladio to help Noctis.

Coctura came to a stop at Prompto’s side. He looked up at her. She looked like she wanted to smile, but it looked too pained for that. “Don’t worry,” she said. “We have trained medics here. They’ll help.”

And a few seconds later, he heard the best sound imaginable.

Noctis jolted, coughing up water. Gladio and the medics rolled him onto his side. Prompto knew he was crying in relief, but he found himself too exhausted to stop.

“We’ll take him to one of the rooms,” one of the medics said. She turned to Gladio. “Could you help us?”

“Yeah.” He lifted Noctis and then they were all gone, leaving Prompto with Ignis and Coctura.

“Come with me,” Coctura said. This time, her smile made it to her eyes. “Let’s get you both someplace warm and dry.”

Ignis held out his hand. Prompto took it.

“He’s going to be alright,” Ignis said.

“I know,” Prompto said, ignoring the wobble in his voice.

Silent and shivering, Prompto followed Coctura into the restaurant. “You can use the staff area,” she said. “Come with me.”

She led them past some of the smaller hotel rooms and into the small staff room. Prompto sat on a chair, Ignis and Coctura’s voices fading away. He couldn’t stop replaying events in his head. They’d helped evacuate Galdin, killing any daemon that got even a little too close to the fleeing tourists. Even as he fought, Prompto kept staring at the giant meteor plummeting from the sky.

Until it wasn’t. Until a giant barrier caught it. The magic killed every daemon under its light, making their flight to the hills a lot easier.

Prompto started running back to Galdin Quay without really thinking about it. He knew, deep down, Noctis would need help. Besides, as long as the tourists stayed away, they’d be safe until the ocean settled down again. Moments after he’d started running, Ignis and Gladio followed, meaning all three of them had front row seats when they’d watched Noctis single-handedly eradicate a meteor.

And then he’d tried so hard to get back, but that final warp… it just hadn’t been enough.

“ – hear me, Prompto?”

“Huh?” Prompto shook himself. He realised Ignis had asked him something. “Sorry. I really spaced out.”

Ignis frowned. “You need to get out of those wet clothes. Coctura’s provided a spare uniform you can wear.”

“Oh. Right.” Prompto looked, but Coctura had already left. He hadn’t heard her go. He tried to find the energy to stand, but that swim had taken it out of him. He shivered violently. “I can’t get warm.”

Ignis helped him to his feet. “We’ll check in on Noct as soon as you’re ready.”

Turning away, Prompto went through the motions of getting changed. He looked at Ignis over his shoulder, seeing the tension in his body. Ignis probably wanted to be with Noctis. Being stuck here with Prompto probably drove him crazy.

“You can go,” Prompto said, shrugging out of his wet clothes. He reached for the Galdin Quay uniform. He’d never, ever, say it out loud (again), but it was nice to wear another colour for once. “I can get myself changed.”

“We shall go together when you’re ready,” Ignis said. He picked Prompto’s soaking clothes off the floor, folding them.

“Can you believe he did that?” Prompto asked, buttoning up the shirt. He made sure the long sleeves covered his wrist tattoo. That, and he was still genuinely cold.

“I expect the shock will wear off in a day or two,” Ignis said.

“Okay, great,” Prompto said. He laughed but it wobbled. He pressed a hand to his mouth, trying to smother it. If he hadn’t found Noctis in time… Prompto sobbed. It had all been too close.

Ignis’ hand rested on Prompto’s shoulder. “Breathe,” he said. “You saved him.

Prompto’s shoulders shook. He couldn’t help it. He couldn’t stop crying now he’d started. He sank back onto the chair.

Ignis sat beside him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Prompto leaned into him, feeling a shiver in Ignis’ body. Prompto hugged Ignis back. When he managed to stop weeping, instinct kicked in, and Prompto did what he always did when the emotions were all too much: pulled out his camera and looked at a photo. He flicked to the photos he’d caught of Noctis running on water.

“I can’t believe he did that,” Prompto said.

“He has his moments,” Ignis said. “And what you did was equally heroic. You acted without hesitation. It was exceedingly impressive.”

“Thanks.” His body still trembled so much, Prompto’s feet tapped the ground. “It feels so unreal. I can’t believe any of it happened.”

“Neither can I,” Ignis said.

They didn’t move until Ignis’ phone started buzzing against their legs. Ignis was the first to pull away, hand sliding into his pocket. He pulled out the phone and answered it. “Gladio?” He was silent for a moment. Prompto heard the distinct timbre of Gladio’s voice without being able to make out the words. “Alright,” Ignis said. “We’re coming.”

“What is it?” Prompto asked, heart slamming against his ribs. “Is Noct okay?”

“Gladio said the medics have done all they can. We’ll have to monitor him for signs of pneumonia or any trouble with his breathing.”

“But we can go and see him?”

Ignis nodded. “Let’s go.”

Putting his camera away, Prompto grabbed his pile of soggy clothes and hurried after Ignis. They returned to the public area of Galdin Quay. A crowd had gathered, the staff hurrying to pass out drinks, food, and, in some cases, hugs. Ignis and Prompto made their way through, accepting the occasional thanks. They had helped with the evacuation after all. It was all a blur now. Prompto couldn’t think past finding Noctis at the bottom of the sea. That image would haunt him for a while.

They entered the hotel room where Noctis was unconscious, Gladio at his side chatting with the medics. Prompto saw an oxygen mask over Noctis’ mouth and nose. It fogged with every ragged breath he took. He hurried over, sitting next to Noctis and reaching for his hand. He wrapped his fingers around Noctis’ wrist, finding a pulse. It didn’t feel right; too fluttery to set Prompto at ease. And he was too cold, his skin deathly pale. Prompto swallowed more tears. He squeezed Noctis’ ashen hand between his, like that would put enough warmth back into him. “Don’t die,” Prompto whispered.

Noctis didn’t even stir.

Exhaustion tugged at Prompto again. The swim, and then all the crying, really had taken it out of him. Before he could stop himself, he rested his head against the bed. “You’re gonna be okay,” he told Noctis. “You can sleep as long as you need just so long as you keep breathing and never, ever try drowning again.”

“Call us if you need anything,” one of the medics said. “And don’t worry, we’ll ensure you’re not disturbed.”

“Please extend our apologies to the person whose room this is,” Ignis said.

“Of course.”  
  
The medics left them to it.

“We need to plan our next moves,” Ignis said.

Prompto swallowed a groan. He was too exhausted to plan for anything other than sleeping.

“I know,” Gladio said. “But not tonight.”

“Agreed,” Ignis said. “We shall reassess tomorrow morning.”

Prompto figured Ignis had everything planned out anyway.

“We’ll take turns to watch him tonight,” Gladio said.

“Great,” Prompto said, eyes sliding closed. “You go first.”

He was asleep before the others could respond, fingers still pressed to Noctis’ uneven pulse.

* * *

Noctis heard the ocean. It washed back and forth nearby, calling him out of sleep. He clawed his way to wakefulness, enduring a terrible swell of heat. He couldn’t get away from it. And why was it so hard to breathe? His chest ached, his throat burning. He couldn’t get enough air. His lungs wouldn’t fill all the way. Wrong. It was all wrong.

See. He needed to see where he was. He dragged his eyes open, only to be blinded by light and colour. He moaned, the sound muffled. Too hot. Move. No, no, no, it only made him burn more. If he didn’t cool down, he’d –

Light faded. Darkness took hold again.

He sank into the depths, water embracing him. It should’ve been getting darker, but instead light shimmered below.

_So, you didn’t die after all._

The robed figure sat on the ocean floor, its power swirling in great gouts of crimson smoke.

_I’m not used to humans escaping me. After all, once my message of death has been heard, it’s already too late. You fought hard, but all for naught. Or so I thought._

Alive? He was alive?

_I did not consider the determination of your comrades._

Saved him. His friends had saved him.

_They have stolen a life from me._

Dark magic exploded from the Messenger’s hands.

_If they wish to save you so badly, perhaps it is they who should die in your place._

“No!”

The cry came out hoarse, and set off a deep, barking cough. Phlegm and liquid moved in his chest, rising up his throat. Pain ripped through him, swift and sharp. And then there were hands, grabbing, lifting, moving. Let go. Let _go._ He was still so hot. Had he passed out in Leide? Was this Lestallum? Was he actually on fire?

“Get it all up.”

He couldn’t. He didn’t have the strength to breathe. He tried, but it felt like breathing through a straw. The sounds of his strangled breaths filled his ears. No good. Needed to talk. Needed to tell them. His friends. Danger. The Messenger. Except he had no air. Lungs cut off. He’d… water… swallowed…

Something thumped his back. He coughed hard, belched like his stomach was about to eject itself from his body, and something wet and foul-tasting flying out of his mouth.

Someone nearby wretched. Another voice murmured something.

He had to… had to say…

“Noct, whatever you wanna say it can wait.” Gladio. It was Gladio. “You need to breathe. Everything else is gonna have to – ”

Noctis fell through the world, sinking deeper and deeper.

_What a fragile creature humans are. Give them power, and it will turn on the flesh regardless of birth-right or duty. Back so soon, Chosen King? Perhaps I’ll stay my hand if you sink._

Here, in the dream, his body’s pain and sickness left him. “You will not harm my friends,” Noctis commanded.

_That remains to be seen. Your body is overtaxed. Your power wanes. Sleep. We shall both have to see if you ever awaken again._

Sleep swallowed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your comments on last week's chapter. Hope this one was a little gentler on you ;) Readers are the best <3 Whenever I have a bad day, you guys are there to cheer me up. I can't tell you how much it means to me.
> 
> See you next week!


	6. Chapter 6

Gladio gently set Noctis back against the bed. He’d managed to help him clear his lungs, but it didn’t take a medical professional to see just how sick Noctis was. Pale, wheezing, feverish… yet he’d come to fighting. Gladio felt a flicker of pride. Noctis hadn’t given in. Not yet.

“Here,” Ignis said, helping to safely strap the oxygen mask back over Noctis’ face. “It’s awful, but the fact that he’s coughing it all up is a good sign.”

“I’ll be happier when he’s awake and bitching about being bored,” Gladio said. Because it hadn’t looked or sounded good to him. If anything, Noctis seemed worse. Like he was steadily running out of energy. He looked to Ignis, who shook his head. Yeah, they were definitely thinking the same thing.

“I wish he’d get better quicker,” Prompto said from the corner he’d retreated to when Noctis sort of woke up. “Sorry. I’m not good with this stuff.” Honestly, Prompto didn’t look much better than Noctis, pale to the point that Gladio half expected him to pass out. Although he had to admit it had taken all of his self-discipline to not throw up when Noctis started hacking up wads of bloody mucus. And the sounds he’d made, like he was choking and gagging…

“I think we need to leave and seek proper medical treatment,” Ignis said. “I would rather be safe than sorry.”

“Right,” Gladio said. That was Ignis; always saying what Gladio was thinking.

He hated Noctis being like this, fighting an enemy Gladio couldn’t help him with. Noctis had to fight for every crackling breath, looking more exhausted with every passing hour. It’d been eight hours since he’d started breathing again, eight hours since Gladio thought he’d failed in his duty. Eight hours since he’d forced air into Noctis’ lungs and broken ribs in a desperate bid to get his heart beating again. It’d worked, but they didn’t have any curatives to heal the breaks, meaning every time Noctis coughed he was in agony. What if his broken ribs damaged his lungs? What if they already had? Better he felt pain than be dead at the bottom of the sea. Except that wasn’t comforting when Gladio could see his friend’s pain. And the medics were at their limits; Noctis needed further help and it could only come from a hospital. And that would be a long, rough ride to Lestallum. None of them were in any fit state to drive. Prompto was the only one who’d slept and even he looked exhausted. Back in his regular clothing, the black only served to drain him of any colour.

Gladio looked down at Noctis. “Keep fighting.”

“We should prepare to move to Lestallum,” Ignis said.

Prompto dragged himself to his feet. “What can we do?”

“Honestly? I think we’re going to need some help,” Ignis said. “Prompto, I need you to call Cor. We need to arrange transport. The Regalia simply won’t do for this.”

“I’m on it.” Phone in hand, Prompto headed out to the small balcony and made the call.

Ignis removed his glasses, rubbing his eyes. “Apologies, Gladio, but I’m in no fit state to drive.”

“None of us are, and the car isn’t exactly ideal for Noct right now either,” Gladio said.

“I know, but I hate to delay,” Ignis said.

Gladio wasn’t an idiot. “You think we’ve been compromised?”

“Perhaps,” Ignis said. “I’m worried about the attention last night’s activities may have drawn. When Coctura brought breakfast in for us, she said people are asking a few too many questions.”

“Tch. Nosy bastards.” It could all be innocent, just a bunch of people trying to find out the gossip. Or it could be far more sinister. They couldn’t take the risk, not with the Empire on the prowl and Noctis so severely ill. After all, how many people here would be above a bribe if they were given the right incentive? Money? Threatening families? Who would keep secrets from Niflheim in a situation like that? “If they try anything, they won’t get very far.”

“They will right now,” Ignis said. “We’re exhausted and distracted. We need backup.”

“From the Immortal himself?” Gladio asked. “Good.” He stayed on the bed at Noctis’ side, ready to defend him from anything, including his own body’s attempts to suffocate itself. “Noct’s gonna make it.”

“I know,” Ignis said. “I just wish he didn’t always have to make it quite so challenging.”

Gladio left the planning to Ignis and Prompto. Turned out Cor was already on his way; word travelled fast when meteors fell from the sky but didn’t hit the ground. According to Prompto, he had Dave with him too. Something about needing backup from Hunters.

Noctis didn’t regain consciousness again, and his body temperature kept rising. The medics couldn’t do much; they only had the basics. Noctis needed a hospital. Even his connection to the Crystal and its healing power wasn’t enough to help him this time. He was too exhausted. He’d used more magic last night than Gladio had ever seen before. He’d created a Wall. Everyone knew the toll that had taken on Regis, even with the Ring. Noctis hadn’t had that to help.

Whatever. Gladio sat straighter at Noctis’ side. He wasn’t going to die, not after all the effort they’d put in bringing him back and keeping him that way.

It was midday when someone knocked on their door. Prompto opened it. Cor came in, Dave a step behind. Gladio stood, noticing something unfamiliar in Cor’s expression. It was only there for a second, but that second was enough for Gladio to feel nervous.

Because Cor looked afraid. Really afraid.

But the look was there and gone, and when Cor started explaining what would happen next, Gladio remembered why this man had the reputation he had.

“Dave brought our backup. If anything attacks, we’re ready,” Cor said. “We’ve had too many reports of MT activity to risk doing this alone. We’ll be moving in a convoy. We need to move fast, so we will take the main route between here and Lestallum. It’s still a long, long journey, so the sooner we start, the better.”

“Don’t you boys worry,” Dave said. “We’ll get him there in one piece.”

Cor turned to Gladio. “You’ve got him?”

“Yeah, I got him.”

Cor nodded. “Let’s go. Ignis, Prompto, go ahead with Dave. He’ll tell you which truck’s yours.”

The others left. With Cor’s help, Gladio gathered Noctis and the more essential medical equipment and carried him out, taking care to hold him close.

“It’s okay, Noct,” Gladio said when his friend moaned in breathless pain. “We’re getting you out of here.”

“Have faith,” Cor said. “He’s survived worse.”

“Not much worse,” Gladio said. Cor hadn’t seen Noctis last night, hadn’t heard him earlier when he’d almost suffocated.

“He’ll survive,” Cor said, like his tone alone would be enough to convince Noctis’ body to heal itself.

Gladio felt Cor’s certainty bleed into him. “Right.”

People cleared out of the way when they ran down the boardwalk to the truck convoy filling up the car park. Gladio spotted the Regalia, its roof still up from last night’s storm. He’d call Cindy to bring it to Lestallum as soon as he knew Noctis was going to be okay. Until then, the car had to wait.

Ignis and Prompto waited by the truck in the middle of the pack. When Gladio reached them, they all worked together to settle Noctis onto the cot waiting for him there.

“Call if you need anything,” Cor said. “Dave’s up front and I’ll be bringing up the rear.”

“Thank you,” Ignis said.

“Alright,” Cor said. “Let’s move.”

Two minutes later, they were on the road, heading for Lestallum. Gladio didn’t think he’d ever been this nervous. His hands twitched, desperate to summon his weapon for a fight. Except there was no fight for him to have. Noctis had to do this one his own. And he had to win. He had to.

* * *

Noctis couldn’t escape the water. Couldn’t break out of the dream. The surface, lit by falling stars, shone above, forever out of reach. The Messenger was always there, surrounded by black magic. Thick coils of it wrapped around Noctis, pulling tight every time he tried breaking free.

He didn’t have much strength left.

_You’re hanging on by the thinnest of threads._

He couldn’t die. There was too much to do.

_Give in. I won’t take your friends’ lives that way._

Noctis wouldn’t allow this Messenger to take anyone.

_You don’t have the strength to stop me. I may be a Messenger, but I need not swear allegiance. I shepherd the dead onto their eternal peace. That is all I have ever done, all I shall ever do. You failed my test at the final hurdle. There is nothing left for you. No prophecy. No fate. Just death. And you’ll bring the world to me. All the living. Dead, one by one, until there’s no living souls left. You have truly served me well._

No! Noctis struggled to break free, but the magic held tighter than ever.

_You or them. Or you and them. Either way, I will win._

He had to break free. Had to fight.

The binds around his body pulled tighter. Air broke free of his lungs, racing to the surface. Pain tore through him. The illness consuming him in the waking world penetrated the dream. Noctis curled around himself, agony building in his chest. He cried out, but the agony didn’t relent. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t escape, couldn’t fight.

_At last. The end._

Consciousness fading, even in the dream, Noctis looked one last time to the surface.

Everyone…

…they’d…

…die…

…if…

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *retreats to bunker*


	7. Chapter 7

They were halfway to Lestallum when it happened.

Noctis stopped breathing.

Prompto fell to the truck floor, heart in his throat. No, no, no. This couldn’t be happening! As the journey had worn on, Noctis had gotten worse, like his lungs were made of wet concrete. He’d run out of energy to fight. And now, at the top of Alstor Slough, worn to the bone, Noctis stopped breathing altogether.

“No!” Not on Prompto’s watch. He positioned himself and started giving CPR.

“Ignis! Gladio!” he called out, jolting both from sleep. “Help me!”

They were there in an instant, doing their damnedest to make Noctis breathe again. They switched out when giving compressions, giving the third person a chance to rest.

Noctis’ lungs fought them at every turn. They couldn’t get enough mucus out of him to clear the way. He just couldn’t breathe for himself. He was too exhausted.

“Fuck this,” Gladio snarled. “He can’t die here!”

“He won’t,” Ignis said, somehow sounding calm. Prompto tried to feel the same, even as he waited for Ignis to stop compressions long enough for him to breathe for Noctis. “He’s stronger than this.”

“I know,” Prompto said. Calm. Prompto could totally do calm right now. His best friend was dead in front of him, but yeah, calm. He could do that. “He just needs our help.”

And a hospital. Noctis really needed a hospital.

The truck jolted to a stop without warning. Shouts went out, doors slammed, and the sounds of battle followed soon after. The tarp pulled back and Dave was there. Prompto looked over, sweat dripping into his eyes.

“Shit,” Dave said. “Sorry, but I got more bad news. MTs and their damn tanks are blocking the road ahead. It’s like they knew we were coming. We’re surrounded.”

Prompto’s stomach sank.

“Someone talked,” Ignis said. “Back at Galdin.”

“Motherfucker better be glad I can’t get my hands on them,” Gladio growled.

“We’re gonna need your help,” Dave said, before running off to join the fight.

“Gladio, go!” Ignis said. “Leave Noct to us.”

Prompto saw Gladio’s hesitation. It looked wrong on the big guy’s face. But Prompto couldn’t look for long. He needed to give Noctis another breath, and by the time he came up to catch his breath for himself, Gladio was gone.

“Come on, Noct,” Ignis said, giving CPR and not stopping when things started crunching in Noctis’ chest again. “Don’t you dare die like this. You have too much life to live to give up now.”

Except Noctis stubbornly refused to breathe.

“I can’t find a pulse,” Ignis said, voice trembling.

Prompto snapped. Hand curling into a fist, he thumped Noctis in the dead centre of his chest, his aim true whether he was shooting a gun or trying to revive his friend.

“Noct!” Prompto cried out. “You have to breathe!”

Hands pushed him back. Looking up, Prompto found Ignis staring at him. He fell back, the sight of tears in Ignis’ eyes stunning him.

“It’s too late,” Ignis said. “There’s nothing left we can do.”

Prompto shook his head. “He can’t… Noct can’t…”

Ignis pressed his hands to his eyes.

“We have a Phoenix Down!” Prompto cried out.

“It’s battlefield medicine. It won’t work against –”

The truck tipped to the side, metal screaming around them. Prompto didn’t have a chance to grab anything. He crashed to the truck’s side wall, now flat to the road.

Head spinning, bleeding from a gash above the eyes, Prompto pushed himself up on all fours.

“Ignis?”

No response.

A noise came from beyond the truck’s canopy. To Prompto’s complete disbelief, a massive hand made of bone reached into the truck. Looking beyond the arm, he saw what would’ve been an Iron Giant, except in place of armour were robes…

The fingers scratched, bones rasping, reaching, stretching.

It wanted Noctis.

Gladio was there, blocking it with his great sword. “Move!” He bellowed. “Whatever this thing is, I don’t think it’s a daemon. The Hunters are down. Cor is down.”

“What?” Prompto’s head was too full to process anything. Noctis was dead. Noctis was dead and this… this _thing_ wanted him.

The giant hand batted Gladio aside. He hit the side of the truck, hitting the ground with a pained cry. Prompto watched, horrified, as the hand went _through_ Gladio. When it pulled back, blood gushed in an arc through the air. Gladio’s eyes stared at nothing, a gaping hole where his chest used to be.

Prompto’s mind shut down. It couldn’t be happening. None of this could be real.

Ignis stepped up, his left arm bent at a completely impossible angle. A dagger appeared in his right hand. Ignis, too caught up in the moment, didn’t seem to register the fact that he was armed and using fire magic.

“Noct’s alive,” Prompto breathed.

Ignis took a hit. Prompto heard the terrifying crunch of bone and flesh. Something wasn’t right with Ignis’ neck. He collapsed, silent.

Ignis didn’t move again.

Prompto’s breath came in ragged gasps. Dead. Gladio and Ignis were both dead. And Noctis… if Noctis wasn’t dead yet, he would be any second if Prompto didn’t do something.

He put himself between Noctis and the thing reaching for him. He pulled his weapon out of the Armiger. “You’re not having him!”

He fired a shot.

It bounced off the daemon… creature… thing…

Prompto kept shooting, but his bullets were useless.

He dropped the gun. It disappeared in a spark of crystals. Turning, he threw himself at Noctis, wrapping himself around his friend. They still had a chance. Noctis wasn’t gone yet. Prompto wrenched a Phoenix Down, their last one, from the Armiger.

“Noct! Please! Help us!”

He pressed the Phoenix Down against Noctis, crushing it.

The last thing Prompto felt was the agony of something tearing through his back…

…and erupting from his chest.

* * *

A cry echoed through the water.

_Noct! Please!_

He stirred.

_Help us!_

Noctis opened his eyes. Fire enveloped him, the scream of a bird cutting through the water. Noctis saw a bird made of fire diving towards him.

Phoenix.

**_Chosen King. You cannot die here._ **

Talons grabbed him, snatching him out of the depths and pulling him up, up, up. They burst out of the water. Wings of flame pulled back, revealing the world above the water. A road littered with corpses, some human, some mechanical mockeries. A truck. Wrecked. Inside, bodies.

His friends. Broken. Dead.

A figure stood over them, robes masking its features.

Noctis knew what it was.

_I told you I would take my prize._

“You’re not taking anyone.”

_I already have._

A sharp, vengeful cry burned the air around them.

**_You should know better! It is not your place to meddle in these affairs!_ **

_And yet not a single Astral came to stop me. Look at these humans. Pitiful creatures. Why save them at all? They belong to me now._

Noctis refused to accept it. His friends couldn’t be dead. His sword appeared in his hand. No one here could stay dead.

Wings of fire draped around him. Whoever, whatever, that Messenger was, it was going to die.

 ** _It is Hades_.** **_Lord of the dead. Fight fast if you wish to use my power to revive the fallen. Your body cannot withstand a prolonged fight. I cannot fully heal you and save them._**

He could fight illness. No one could return from death alone.

Prompto.

Gladio.

Ignis.

Dead. All dead.

Because of him. Hades.

“Revive them,” Noctis said.

**_As you wish._ **

Phoenix’s wings spread wide, incandescent light shining bright. Power and strength flooded Noctis’ veins. He turned his attention to Hades.

“Return to the depths or die,” Noctis commanded.

_You wish to fight me? Go ahead and try._

The arrogance burned in Noctis’ heart. This bastard. How could it be so cocky? It didn’t get to take his friends’ lives. It didn’t get to take _any_ life.

Engine Blade in hand, Noctis’ warp-strike carried his sword straight through Hades’ heart. The Messenger staggered back, falling to its knees.

_Impossible!_

Noctis stared Hades down. “Die.”

_I am Death. I cannot die._

“Tch.” Noctis twisted the sword. “Then go back to where you belong and never threaten my friends again.”

_Everything dies._

“Not today.”

Noctis tore his weapon free. Hades fell back with a roar. The folds of its cloak wrapped around it, pulling tight until Hades disappeared into it.

Sword fading into crystal fragments, Noctis turned. Ahead, he saw destruction, bloodstains, death… but already the hunters picked themselves up, patting down bodies that no longer bore a single scratch.

A bird made of flame and light landed on his shoulder.

**_They live again._ **

“Thank you.” Relief drove Noctis to his knees. His power faded, taking the weightlessness with it. Already his lungs grew heavy, struggling to draw enough air through layers of congestion and infection. Pain stabbed into his chest too. Had he broken every rib he had?

**_This is will be goodbye. I have healed you as best I can. The remainder of this fight is yours. It was an honour to fight with you, King of Light._ **

Phoenix disappeared with a rasping cry. Noctis slumped onto his side, assaulted by fever and illness.

His friends.

Alive. He could feel it.

Relieved, tears blurring his vision, Noctis let the darkness take him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who may not know, Hades is a Summon from FFVII. A really, really good Summon! And in FFIX, if you have the right character use a Phoenix Pinion, said character can actually summon Phoenix. So yes, this is me stealing from previous FF games to give to XV. The inspiration came from the FFXIV crossover where you get a Messenger as a Summon. I just took that concept and RAN.
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading. Your comments and kudos brighten my day ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

Ignis awoke, snapping upright. His hands flew to his neck, convinced something there wasn’t right.  He remembered a brief, mind bending blast of pure agony. Something had broken…

His searching hands found nothing. No injuries. How could that be? The van was trashed around them. A faint throb rolled through his body. What had happened? His memory just wouldn’t open up. Blinking hard, his eyes cleared. He saw Prompto in a heap ahead of him, clothes wrecked by blood. Ignis scrambled to Prompto’s side, expecting the worst. Instead, he found him breathing, uninjured but unconscious.

Turning, Ignis found Gladio in a heap. He too had bloodstains, more than should’ve been survivable, and yet he lived.

But where was Noct?

Ignis memory stirred. They’d been on the road… Noctis hadn’t been well… He’d…

The meteor shower.

Noctis’ reaction to it.

And then the water.

Noctis drowning.

Noctis _dead._

Heart lurching, Ignis fled the overturned truck. Noctis. Where was he? He couldn’t be dead. He couldn’t. Ignis wouldn’t fail in his duties. He couldn’t –

“Ignis!” It was Cor. The older man came running, face grim. Ignis stared at the man’s chest. Dark blood glued his shirt to his chest. No one could survive an attack like that. And yet all around them, Ignis saw Hunters picking themselves up off the ground, standing out of puddles of their own blood.

Ignis realised he had blood on his shirt and jacket too. Dry and crusted, it scratched at his skin.

“You’re alright,” Cor said. “Thank goodness.”

Ignis shook his head. “I can’t find Noct!”

Cor held out a calming hand. “We have him. He’s over there.” He pointed down the road. “He’s alive.”

“Alive?” Ignis demanded, not caring how frantic he sounded. He could hardly gather his thoughts. He’d been _dead_ and now he was alive again. There was only one person who could pull off something like that. “You’re sure?”

“Barely,” Cor said. “The Hunters have him in a SUV up ahead. You can leave this to us, but you need to get him to a hospital. He won’t last out here.”

Ignis scrambled to get himself together. He pressed his hand to his forehead, breathing deep. “What happened?”

Cor shook his head. He looked stunned. Maybe he couldn’t wrap his head around his resurrection any better than Ignis could. “I think you’ll have to wait for the prince to regain consciousness.”

Ignis nodded. “You’ll bring Prompto and Gladio?”

“As soon as they’re awake and we have a vehicle ready to go,” Cor said. “Go.” He pointed to the SUV. Not that he needed to. It was the only one still sitting on all four tyres. “And don’t look back.”

Running to the car, Ignis found Noctis on his side in the back, the seats flattened to make space for him. His skin was ashen, besides the flush of fever on his cheeks. He fought for every shallow breath, a deep terrible crackle burbling in his chest. Ignis put a hand against Noctis’ cheek. Sickly heat burned in his body. “I’m here, Noct,” Ignis said. “You’re going to be alright.”

Ignis leapt into the driver’s seat, gunned the engine, and didn’t look back. He barely recalled taking the necessary turns as he drove, his vision tunnelling down to only what lay ahead. He didn’t even stop the car when his phone buzzed in his pocket, taking the risk of answering it while driving.

“Ignis, what the hell? You left us behind?” It was Gladio.

“Noct couldn’t wait. It’s a three-hour drive from where we were attacked to Lestallum. I had no way to know how long you and Prompto would remain unconscious.” Ignis turned his back on his guilt. Duty came first. Always first. “Gladio. He wasn’t cured. Whatever saved us, it didn’t heal him.”

“Shit. Alright. Prompto and I will follow with Cor as soon as we can.”

“Good.”

Gladio took a breath. “Ignis?”

“Yes?”

“Take care of him, okay? Keep him alive.”

Ignis swallowed hard against the tightening in his throat. “I will.”

The call ended. Ignis glanced in the mirror, reassuring himself Noctis was there, he was breathing, and he wasn’t going to die.

“You hear me, Noct? You’re not dying. Not on me, not on Gladio, and not on Prompto.”

Ignis pressed his foot down further, risking the speed. Noctis needed a hospital, and Ignis had to get him there before the sun went down. He couldn’t bear the idea of a daemon attack right now.

When they reached Lestallum hours later, Ignis avoided the main tourist area and followed road signs to the local hospital in the city’s northern district. “We’re almost there,” he told Noctis. “You’re going to be fine.”

He pulled up outside the hospital’s emergency department. People stared at him when he stepped out of the car, his clothes still stained in blood. Ignis didn’t hesitate, shouting for help when no one stepped forward to offer it. Medical staff ran forward, lifting Noctis from the back of the car and placing him on a stretcher. Ignis watched it all with a strange, light-headed detachment. He answered their questions as best he could, ignoring them when they stared at the bloodstains and evading anything that could reveal Noctis’ true identity. He kept all talk of daemons and magic to himself, even though he wasn’t blind to the looks the medical staff gave each other. They suspected something. How could they not? Word of what happened in Galdin Quay must have reached Lestallum already. Whatever. It didn’t matter. Ignis would have to make sure Noctis was safe, that no one could get to him.

Mind whirling, Ignis followed the doctors and nurses as they rushed into the building. The bright white lights and stark cleanliness startled Ignis after so long in the car. A nurse stopped him before he could follow them into a treatment area, his hand and smile gentle as he guided Ignis to one side. He was a tall man, taller even than Gladio. “You need to let us help him,” he said. “You’ve got him here. He’s safe now. We’ll take care of him.”

Ignis found himself at a complete loss. The nurse seemed to expect it. He took Ignis into a small, private waiting area. There were chairs, a small selection of magazines, and a limp plant lingering in a corner. “Can I get you anything?” The nurse asked. “A coffee perhaps?”

Taken aback by the kindness, Ignis couldn’t help but nod. Coffee sounded wonderful right now. He knew he should probably try and sleep, get some proper rest, but that wasn’t going to happen until he had answers about Noctis’ condition.

The nurse left and returned a few minutes later with a large takeaway coffee cup. He handed it over, the aroma of freshly ground coffee wafting through the small waiting room. “Thank you,” Ignis said with real gratitude.

“We’ll do our best for your friend,” the nurse said. “It might take a while. You’ll have this room for as long as you need.”

Ignis met the man’s gaze.

“Don’t worry,” the nurse said. “I’ll make sure you aren’t disturbed.”

“Thank you,” Ignis said, hoping he didn’t sound as choked up as he felt.

The nurse stepped out. Ignis sank into a chair. He put the coffee cup on the ground, slid his glasses off, pressed his hands to his face and tried not to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter to go!
> 
> Thanks for reading ^_^ Always appreciated <3


	9. Chapter 9

By the time they reached Lestallum, Gladio’s patience no longer existed. He’d even snapped at Cor. He knew he’d get an earful about that, but he didn’t care. He raced through the hospital, snarling at anyone who dared get in his way. In the end, it was only Prompto’s gentler nature that got them where they needed to go – a waiting room occupied solely by Ignis.

“You made it,” he said, sounding so exhausted Gladio felt it in his bones.

“How’s Noct?” Prompto asked before Gladio could gather himself enough to ask.

Ignis shook his head. “I don’t know. The doctors haven’t been in.”

“But it’s been hours since you got here,” Prompto said.

“I know,” Ignis said. “He was in a bad way when we arrived. I suspect the doctors haven’t been able to leave his side.”

Gladio saw the tension in Ignis. It only darkened his own mood. “We need answers.”

Cor cleared his throat. “I’ll see what I can find out.” He stepped out.

“Are you okay?” Prompto asked Ignis.

“Yes, thank you. But you look as though you should sit.”

Prompto chuckled. “I guess coming back from the dead isn’t as easy as it looks.”

Ignis pressed his glasses up his nose. “I can’t begin to imagine how –”

Their conversation faded out as Gladio stared into space, cursing his failures. He should’ve done more to help Noctis when this began, and he certainly shouldn’t have failed to protect him from that monstrous creature that had attacked the convoy. How could one daemon make Gladio’s years of training feel pointless?

He’d died. They had all died. Gladio shivered, arms crossed over his chest. He’d never forget the feeling of his life bleeding out of him, strength failing, no amount of determination overcoming physical weakness. He’d never once considered himself close to death. Not like that. Nothing they’d come up against compared to that. The difference in power was insurmountable.

Except, apparently, by Noctis.

Who was now so ill, the doctors couldn’t leave his side long enough to update them.

“…hear me, Gladio?”

Ignis’ voice pulled Gladio out of his daze. Looking over, he saw Prompto already asleep on a couch, and Ignis seated in one of the other chairs.

“Sorry, I missed that.” Gladio drew himself up to his full height.

“I said you should get some rest. We could be in here for a while, and we’ve had some very trying times.”

“I’m fine,” Gladio said. “I have the energy of the recently undead.”

Ignis frowned. Gladio knew that look. It was the one Ignis gave Noctis when he was trying to dig his way beneath the surface without asking a single question. It wasn’t going to work. “Gladio –”

Cor stepped in before Ignis could finish. Gladio stood straight, but Cor held out a hand to stop Ignis from following suit.

“They’ve settled him in a private room. They’re not exactly aware of who he is, but they understand it would be better to keep him away from the hospital’s general population,” Cor said.

“How is he?” Ignis asked.

“Very sick, and heavily medicated,” Cor said. “He’s not well at all.”

Gladio’s gut twisted.

Cor continued. “But he’s breathing for himself, which is something they didn’t think he’d be capable of. He’s fighting hard. Understandably it took them time to find a combination of drugs that worked. They’re hesitant to allow visitors, but I managed to convince them to allow one of us in at a time.” He looked to Gladio. “You’re first. I suggest you do this in shifts. The last thing we need right now is for any of you to fall ill as well.”

“You take tonight,” Ignis told Gladio. “Prompto and I will find lodgings. I’m sure the city has cheaper places to stay than the Leville.”

Cor held out a key and a scrap of paper with an address scrawled on it. “The Hunters took care of it for you. Dave insisted. Said it’s the least he can do considering he’s not dead.”

“None of us are dead,” Gladio said.

“I’m sure Noctis will explain once he’s well enough,” Cor said.

Ignis took the piece of paper and typed the address into a map app on his phone. “Thank Dave for us.”

“I will.” Cor turned to Gladio. “I’ll show you the way.”

“Thank you,” Gladio said. “Get some rest, Ignis.”

“I’ll relieve you in the morning,” Ignis said.

They parted ways, Gladio following Cor. He held himself tall, knowing a lecture about his conduct was sure to be in the offing. He bit his tongue, knowing better than to rush Cor when he was in one of his more disciplinary frames of mind.

Except the lecture never came. They reached a door and Cor showed him in.

Gladio stepped through and stopped. He could hardly see Noctis through the forest of equipment surrounding his bed. Worse, he could hear the watery strain in his breathing, even across the room. The oxygen mask over his mouth and nose didn’t seem to be helping enough.

“Sit with him,” Cor said. “He needs to know he’s not alone.”

Impatience burned in Gladio. “But –”

“But there’s nothing you can do just sitting there?” Cor asked. “You are his Shield. Sometimes that means sitting and waiting.”

“I’m not so good at that,” Gladio admitted.

“Then now’s the time to practice,” Cor said. “Noctis is fighting as hard as he can right now. He needs to know he’s not alone. Just because there aren’t any enemies you can take out, doesn’t mean he doesn’t still need you.”

He’d never be any good at this. Being around a sick person required a delicate touch. No one could ever accuse Gladio of being delicate. He edged his way around monitors and IVs to the chair at Noctis’ side. Reaching out, he placed his hand over his friend’s, trying not to flinch at how cold it was. He tried to think of something to say, but what was the point? Noctis was unconscious, and he wouldn’t be able to hear a word.

“I’ll check back in later,” Cor said. “Just make sure you’re here for him.”

Cor left Gladio to it. Swallowing hard, Gladio did as ordered.

“Just keep breathing,” he told Noctis, squeezing his hand gently, afraid of tearing out the IV inserted there. “That’s all you need to worry about. Just keep breathing.”

* * *

One second there was darkness, the next, blurry light. Noctis blinked, eyes streaming in the sudden brightness. Trees surrounded him, the forest glowing with soft light. Where was he? What was this place?

**_A place for Messengers and their charges. Do you not recall your last time here?_ **

Looking ahead, Noctis saw a bird standing ahead of him, its plume made of fire.

Phoenix.

**_It was agreed we should allow you to rest here. Regain spent strength. The time has come for you to return to the waking world.  
_ **

Noctis nodded. Now that he had a chance to think about it, he did know this place. Except last time he’d been eight, and Carbuncle had guided him through this dream world.

**_You will awaken soon. Take care, Chosen King. Though it was an honour to be of assistance, you and I need not meet again. Hades will not pose a further threat to you._ **

Noctis found his voice. “Thank you. For saving my friends.”

**_You are welcome. Journey well. Remember you have your own strengths.  
_ **

A familiar chirp came from behind. Turning, Noctis found Carbuncle staring up at him. Noctis smiled. “You’re gonna see me out?”

Carbuncle leapt up a tree, launching through the air and landing on Noctis’ shoulder.

“I guess that’s a yes.” Noctis turned to say goodbye. Phoenix had already left. “Okay, let’s go.”

This time, the exit took the shape of a familiar tent pitched in the forest. Noctis climbed inside, lying down on his bedroll. Carbuncle curled up beside him, tail flicking over his face.

Noctis laughed. “Fine, fine, I get it, I’ll close my eyes.”

Carbuncle chirped in approval.

Eyes shut, Noctis let his thoughts drift. Carbuncle’s tail brushed over his nose, tickling it. Noctis reached up to push it away, only for his hand to catch on something. A sharp ache jolted through him. “Ow,” he muttered.

“Noct?”

Carbuncle didn’t talk, especially not with a voice that deep. Although thinking about a deep, booming voice coming out of teeny, sweet Carbuncle made Noctis laugh. Sorta. He sounded weird. Congested.

“Something funny?” the deep voice asked fondly.

Noctis smiled. “Carbuncle, you sound strange talking like that.” Actually, he didn't just sound congested. More like he’d gargled a few dozen razorblades. Also, his ribs ached. His throat was sore. And what was that gross taste at the back of his throat? "I think I swallowed your tail."

The deep voice laughed.

“Is he actually awake?” A softer voice asked.

“I’m uncertain. However, I’ll find the doctor,” a third voice said.

Footsteps walked away. Noctis considered letting himself sleep again, but his body seemed to be waking up too, aches and pains and the horrible, overstretched feeling of a fever sizzling in his body kept him from going under.

“You gonna open your eyes?” the deep voice asked.

Curious now, Noctis opened his eyes. It took a few blinks to clear his vision, and for the blobs leaning over him to look like faces. Sleep and confusion cleared from his brain. Gladio and Prompto were there. Not Carbuncle. And they were alive. Amazed, Noctis reached out, but he misjudged the distance, bopping both on the nose.

Prompto grabbed his hand. “Ohmigosh, you’re actually awake. You’re okay!”

Gladio took his other hand, still chuckling. “I think someone needs to borrow Ignis’ glasses.”

“You guys okay?” Noctis asked. "Where's Ignis?"

Prompto scrubbed at his eyes with his free hand. “All good,” he said, sniffing hard. "Ignis went to get a doctor."

“Sorry I scared you,” Noctis said.

“Yeah, maybe don’t do that again,” Prompto said. “Not sure any of us could take it.”

“Do you have any idea what happened?” Gladio asked.

“Yes,” Noctis said. Something itched under his nose. Pulling his hands free, he found plastic tubing pressed against his face and going up his nostrils. He tried to pull it away.

Gladio carefully slapped his hands away. “Not yet,” he said. “You’re still healing. Drowning’s not something to mess around him.” He looked over to Prompto. “Luckily one of us is a pretty decent swimmer.”

Noctis looked over to Prompto, who blushed brightly. “Thanks,” Noctis said. “For saving me.” He rubbed his chest, the memory of water leaving him aching. It was hard to catch his breath. “Drowning sucks.”

Prompto dropped into a chair at Noctis’ bedside. “Seriously, dude, never do that again.”

“Couldn’t if I wanted to,” Noctis said, voice hoarse.

“Oh! Yeah, the meteor shower! Is your magic back to normal now?” Prompto asked.

“Maybe don’t test it in a hospital,” Gladio said. “Ignis will kill us all if you burn something down.”

As though summoned, Ignis stepped in with a doctor. Noctis gave a little wave, and Ignis’ shoulders dropped several centimetres.

“It’s good to see you awake,” Ignis said, relief clear in his voice.

“Good to be awake,” Noctis said.

Gladio coughed. “Liar.”

Noctis laughed briefly, too breathless for much. He’d happily take another nap if it meant avoiding whatever the doctor had in store for him. And if it meant he wouldn’t feel all the aches, pains and illness.

“If you could give us a few minutes, gentlemen,” the doctor said.

The others left, leaving Noctis at the doctor’s mercy. Lungs were tested and cleared. He did his best not to look at what he’d coughed up. The smell was bad enough. At least the doctor seemed happy. It took everything Noctis had in him not to throw up. The doctor adjusted various medicines, offered a cool compress for the ongoing fever, and Noctis sighed in relief as the fever cooled and the pain in his ribs disappeared under a warm, fuzzy tide. The whole routine left him exhausted. The oxygen cannula remained in place, but Noctis figured the alternative wouldn’t be much fun. The doctor let the others back in, warning them not to tire Noctis out. Joke was on the doctor; Noctis was already worn out. Half an hour of being awake and he was exhausted. Still, he did his best to keep up with his friends’ discussions, filling them in when he could about Phoenix and Hades.

"A Messenger of death," Ignis said. "If not for Phoenix, we'd all be dead."

"Let's hope we never need Phoenix again," Prompto said with a shudder. "Right, Noct?"

Noctis' brain didn’t want to concentrate on anything. It took a few sharp prods from Gladio to keep him awake a little longer. "Huh?"

“I really hope we don’t have to deal with anymore pissed off Messengers,” Gladio said.

“Agreed,” Ignis said.

“Mmm,” Noctis said, eyes closing. He didn’t really see the point in staying awake. His friends were safe and he was on the mend.

All in all, another disaster that ended well. And it had started so well. 

A large hand ruffled his hair. “Get some sleep,” Gladio said. “You earned it this time.”

“I earn it every time,” Noctis mumbled.

* * *

A week later, Noctis stepped into the sunlight. Freed from the hospital, he pulled in a deep breath of outside air. It felt good to feel well again. Or mostly well. He had a bag of medication rattling around the Armiger, and his lungs still strained if he pushed too hard, but he was upright, he was outdoors, and he was ready to move on. And so were his friends. Well, Gladio and Prompto were. Ignis wanted to spend another night in the apartment they’d borrowed from the Hunters, but Noctis wanted to see the back of Lestallum for a while. He wanted to spend some time out of any city or town or outpost. He needed to test his magic somewhere no one could get hurt. He felt… normal. All that power he’d enjoyed, the magic that had flowed through him, it was long gone. It wouldn’t come back without another meteor shower.

If one of those somehow caused Hades to make an unwelcome comeback, Noctis would stick to what he had for the rest of his life.

“Where to?” Prompto asked as they headed to the car.

Noctis looked over his shoulder to Gladio. “Pick a haven.”

Gladio blinked. “You still running a fever? I figured you’d wanna head down to Caem.”

“We need new curatives, right?” Noctis said. “I haven’t used my magic. Probably don’t wanna try near civiilisation.”

“Noct, you need a roof over your head,” Ignis said. “You’re still recovering.”

“Yeah, but he has a point,” Gladio said. “Noct’s magic going haywire is never a good thing. No one wants a repeat of the poisoning incident.”

“Guy stops a meteor and yet still he has to hear about the poisoning incident,” Noctis said.

“I’d rather we spend another night here,” Ignis said.

“Do we have to?” Prompto asked. “A tent is a roof!”

Gladio turned to him. “You too?”

“Been feeling kinda cooped up,” Prompto said. “Be nice to get back out there, stretch our legs, get some photos of the sunsets and sunrises. I need new inspiration! I don’t think there’s a photo left of this city that I haven’t taken.”

“Sounds like it’s three against one,” Gladio told Ignis.

“And this is a monarchy, not a democracy,” Noctis added with a smirk.

“Fine,” Ignis said. “Pick a haven, Gladio. And make sure it’s suitable.”

They reached the car, delivered by Cindy during Noctis’ hospital stay. They clambered in, and Noctis settled into his seat. Just the short walk from the hospital to the car park had winded him.

He had a long way to go before he was fine again.

“Chosen a haven?” Ignis asked.

“Yup,” Gladio said. “Start driving.”

Five minutes later, Noctis was fast asleep.

A few hours later, he woke up and found himself at the Oathe haven. He followed the others to the haven, helping as much as he could until Ignis forced him to sit in a camp chair. “We can do this,” Ignis said. He handed over a large bag. “You slept through our pitstop, but if you don’t mind, we definitely need new curatives.”

Noctis did as he was told. He held the energy drink, balancing it in his hand. For a moment, he let himself swim in the memory of being able to use Cure the way his father had. It had felt so good to wield magic at will. He’d miss that easy control. And yet as he poured his magic into the drinks, he felt relief. Relief that his power could once again be shared _his_ way. He didn’t have much power right now, but he had enough to create a batch of potions. It was better than nothing. Flasks would have to wait until he could be certain he wouldn’t accidentally cast a spell. Concentration broken, he sat back in his chair and wiped the sweat from his forehead. Close to Stasis already. Maybe he hadn’t managed to sleep his way through all the after-effects of using so much magic after all. Felt like it might take a while to rebuild his stamina.

“You okay?” Prompto asked, dropping into the chair beside Noctis’.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Noctis said. He put the last potion down with the others. He wouldn’t be making more tonight. “All back to normal.”

“You don’t mind?” Prompto asked. “About not being able to explode stuff whenever you want?”

“I can still do that,” Noctis said.

Prompto nudged him with his foot. “You know what I mean.”

Noctis smiled. “I don’t mind. It’s better this way. No meteors threatening to crush people, no insane Messengers trying to kill us all.”

“It was pretty cool though,” Prompto said.

“It was nice while it lasted,” Noctis said. “Now you’ll just have to make do with the normal me.”

Prompto snorted. “Noct, there’s nothing normal about you.”

“I’m my own normal,” Noctis said.

“That you are, dude.” Prompto snapped a photo. “That you are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this story <3 Your support is incredible! 
> 
> You can find me over at [Tumblr](https://breakfastteatime.tumblr.com/) ^_^


End file.
